


In Darkness, I see the Sun

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Category: Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark Faerie, F/M, First Time, Mystical creatures kink, Rewritten Reylo, Smut, eros and psyche au, eventually smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: She is the sun to his dark day, she is the light that brightens his dull life, she is the companion that eases his lonely journey. He belongs to her just as she is his, for they are tied together by blood and souls





	1. Night, night. Oh, endless night!

**Author's Note:**

> The second story as part of the Rewritten Reylo.

He is nothing but a monster. Born soulless and loveless. A cursed one who bonds to blood and endless night. The lone ruler of a land that is forever bathed in darkness. Trapped like a caged animal, hidden away from those who walk under the warm, brilliant light of the sun.

Oh! How he yearns to be able to feel the warmth of day, the blinding light of the bright sun, just once. But all he does…all he can ever do…is watch heaven from hell.

To mankind, he is what they want to forget. He is terror. He is dread. He is the monster of nightmare. He is death. To beings of magic and legends, he is what they despise, he is the plague, he is the misfortune, the dark side that should be locked and kept away. He is the outcast, a being who belongs to no one, a creature forced to walk alone for all eternity.

He was born to hatred and despair, but his mother taught him about companionship, compassion and love. He knows, he knows it all, but no matter what, to the world, he is nothing more than a being that should not exist, the child of a union that was never allowed.

In his memories, his mother always smiled at him lovingly, but around her was a permanent aura of sadness that never went away, as if her spirit that once burnt so brightly were nothing more than dying amber.

His mother often held him close to her, protectively, whenever he was being plagued by the merciless nightmares. With her soothing voice, she would tell him about Aurea Silvarum, the Golden Forest of never-ending days. A home to all the magical beings that to humankind are nothing more than old legends. She once lived there among her kin; she was someone born to be admired, the fair Leia of Alderaan, so intelligent and talented that none could rival her. She could have been a Queen. She could have been the Ruler. Her life, in his opinion, was perfect.

Until she made the one big mistake of her life.

His mother fell in love with a mortal.

His father.

The cruel man quickly left and never returned upon learning the truth about his heavily pregnant wife; who had turned her back on her own flesh and blood just to be with him. He left without any hesitation, leaving behind a broken soul and a helpless unborn child. For her crime, his mother was cursed to never be able to walk under the sun again, her eyes turned blood red. She and her newborn were cast out to the everlasting night of the Netherworld.

It was the only place that ever welcomed him.

At the center of the realm, where the sky is lit its brightest by a sea of stars, a massive mountain range, covered in thick layers of mist, rises high from the earth, reaching toward heaven above. The misty mountains form a natural barrier around the isolated land, keeping the prying eyes of outsiders away from the white garden of the king.

Due to his punishment, he was bound to be the ruler of Netherworld. He sits on a golden throne colder than ice, in a castle carved from rock. It stands tall and proud, a glorious black pearl in the middle of a field full of glowing delicate white crystal flowers; tears that he shall never shed again.

The castle is to be marveled at, the roughness of the stones from which it was built bringing out the unpredictable untamed wild. The embedded golds bring forth the absolute majestic sovereignty. It is a spectacular structure that strikes fear and amazement into anyone lucky enough to set their eyes upon it.

But the rocks and golds can never be softened, only hardened by unforgiving fate to become colder with pitiless time. Together they mirror the heart of their master. For years, he had accepted that he would rule alone, walk alone, spend this long life-span accompanied by no one. Till the very end of time where everything returns to nothing. That was his destiny, given since birth.

He was wrong.

He was very wrong.

Deep down.

In his soul.

“Rey.”

A drop.

A stir in endless time.

A ripple in limitless space.

Kylo snaps out of his wandering thoughts as he feels a disturbance tear through the air. He knows this realm like the back of his hand, every fiber of his existence tied to this very land that he somehow came to love. Someone was foolish enough to cross over into his domain. A slight curve forms on his emotionless face, whoever the intruder is, they are either very brave or very imprudent. Perhaps, both?

He rises from his throne, stands in his full glory, wearing armor decorated with gold and rubies darker than the night, harder than any material in existence. A black dense smoke surrounds him like a cloak, swirling like a thousand silvery snakes, beautiful but deadly.

With a quick hand gesture, Kylo immediately teleports to the border, where he felt the disruption was coming from, only to be greeted by a sight that would haunt him till the end of time. The cruelty of mankind. He can’t help but feel a small amount of pity toward the being in front of him. 

A nomad. A woman. A human woman, badly wounded and covered in blood. She can barely walk, instead falls to her knees just as he steps closer, his shadowy figure towering over her smaller frame. Her once beautiful brown hair is now darkened by dried blood, her face tormented by fresh cuts and scars, her white dress turned scarlet. Life is fleeing from her petite form and yet she holds on with all her last strength.

She looks straight up at him with such bright emerald eyes; even in her last moment, those eyes still burn with a defiant fire that belongs to Life, not Death. 

“Protect her.” The woman reaches out to him, with bleeding hands, offering an infant, safely covered in a filthy piece of stained red clothing. Apparently, the child has been peacefully sleeping throughout, shielded from whatever has happened to the unlucky mother.

“Do you know who you are asking, human? Netherworld is not the place for a fragile being like your child.” A distressed mother with a last, desperate move. Death is clouding her judgment, he’s sure. There's no way she would ever want to leave her precious child here. In this place. In his care.

“You’re the only one who could ever accept her. No one else out there will.” She tries to speak, but her breath is coming shorter, her body shaking. Life is leaving her; he feels it and he knows she can feel it too. It’s disappearing, and soon she will be nothing but a cold dead body.

“I can’t leave her to the humans, they’ll kill her immediately. And to the Faeries she is nothing but an abomination. A Halfling. She is better with you.” Blood slowly oozes out of her mouth. Never breaking eye contact with him, the poor mother whispers, “Kylo Ren, Master of Netherworld, protect her. Promise me you will protect her.”

“Why me? Why do you entrust your child to me, a monster?” Kylo kneels before the mother, gently lifting the infant away, to hold her close in his embrace, tenderly as if she is a precious treasure. 

Until the very end, fire still burns in those emerald eyes as the mother speaks her last words, “Your eyes…I see kindness in your eyes...a kindness that never exists in monsters...”

For the first time in millennia, not since the death of his beloved mother, a single tear, red as blood, gently rolls down the side of his pale face. 

He watches as the lifeless body of the woman turns into thousands of familiar white petals and stardust. The dust soars high above the clouds, etched to the night sky for eons to come. He may not know her, but at least now she will be free. No more pain or sorrow, she’s now one with the world.

Just as those emerald eyes close forever, a pair of bright amber ones open, to stare back at his ebony eyes. So, bright and full of life. The sun against the night. Despite this being his first time to ever hold such small frail child, he has no fear, only kindness. Maybe even love. Unconsciously, Kylo holds the young child against his chest, looking down at her with admiration and wonder.

In return, the youngling raises her tiny hand to touch his cold face, fire against ice. Her warmth starts his ice-cold heart to beating again, as if the sun has finally risen in the frozen land. Kylo studies her carefully; there's an undeniable beauty in her young face. 

Abandoning all concept of time, he simply stands there, looking down at her with this kindness that he didn’t know he possessed. The world seems to stop for the pair of them.

Kylo falls in love with her at that moment. Could she be the missing piece of his soul? Even at such a young age, her soul recognizes him. It sings to him, thousands of sun rays weave into his soul and he gladly welcomes it as his own.

So, is this what it feels like to love someone?

He loves her, she belongs to him just as he belongs to her.

But how can he be this blessed? Is this real? No, no it can’t be. He will only dare to watch over her from the darkness, so that she will never have to lay eyes upon his monstrous soul. She will be raised by someone who will care for her, she will walk in the light, away from him. 

If he must be the murderous monster lurking in deepest nightmare, then let him be. But let her be the brightest sun, so that her light will watch over the lone voyager across the desert of time, casting away the treacherous demons that hide in the shadowed corner of the heart, let her warmth melt away the pitiless cold.

Nothing else matters but her.

“I will keep you safe,” Kylo finally speaks up, softly. A genuine smile forms on his face as he lays a kiss on her forehead, the only time he ever dares to touch her. “Rey, my Rey.”


	2. Black as the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that you guys enjoy the first chapter, I hope that the second chapter won't disappoint anyone 
> 
> Have a good day
> 
> My tumblr: SylviaSnow89

An eight-year-old Rey finds herself standing in the crowded cantina of Maz Kanata, her caretaker. A strange old witch who seems to live forever. Once, Maz claimed she had been around for over a thousand years, then there are times when she said she was over three million-years-old, other times she simply said that she forgot her age long ago. 

Rey likes the cantina, it feels welcoming with the thin smell of old wood and oddly enough, freshly baked bread and lilacs. The lighting is just perfect, not too bright and not too dark, just right.

The place bursts into life with the noises of creatures happily chatting to one another. From groups of pixies discussing what trick they should play on unsuspecting humans who pass by their forest homes to the gathered group of Kelpies in one dark corner, all in their human form with the blueish faces of drowning victims, water dripping from their seaweed green hair and clothes as they quietly whisper to one another in their own language. 

Suddenly the place becomes eerily quiet to her, as if someone has stolen away all the voices and sound, filling it with an empty void. Rey looks around in confusion just as she catches a glimpse of the ghostly figure of a boy around her age or maybe slightly older, his taller frame runs right past her, down the stone stairway to the basement. 

She did not get a good look at him, but Rey did make out distinctive long wavy black hair covering cute large ears, pale skin and an angular face. And for a slip of second, her eyes met his. Her body felt electrified, as if the sun gazed into the night for the first time. Without any delay, Rey follows him.

Down the stone hallways, she goes. She sees the mystery boy run into the farthest room on the left, a room she knows so well, where Maz usually keeps all the old things that she treasures, some from her past life, and others belonging to her various friends.

Feeling bold, Rey bravely steps into the room. But instead of seeing the usual neatly stacked artifacts, an adult Rey finds herself standing under a scorching sun in the middle of a wasteland of sand that runs far and wide to the horizon. There is virtually no sign of life, not even a slightest wind in the dry air. Everything just stands still, dead.

Her head feels strangely wet with some warm liquid. Curious, Rey raises her hand to touch the top of her head only to realize in horror that blood is dripping down from her hair. Not only that, her body is covered in bleeding wounds caused by a variety of weapons. Her simple clothing is soaked in blood. Some spots darken under the heat of the sun. Her mouth tastes of blood and metal.

Panicked, she looks around seeking help only to be greeted with a group of strange looking humanoid creatures, who hide behind clumsy handmade masks, their bodies covered in layer upon layer of dirty clothes. Leading them is a big hulking, almost fish-like creature. The being is wearing makeshift armor made from mismatched metal pieces and he wears a metal helmet on his oversized head. The group all wield rusty improvised weapons that Rey is certain are the cause of her wounds, covered as they are in fresh blood.

She immediately runs in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from them as possible, hoping that she might stumble upon someone who would take pity on her condition.

“Kill her!” the leader orders in a hoarse voice. They chase her down, clearly intending to kill. The sound of metals clashing against one another accompanies their heavy movements as they run.

With every step, her blood turns the golden sands to crimson. Waves of pain flow across every inch of her body. Her legs are shaking and wanting to give up, her breath becomes unstable, her heart beats loud and clear. Her mind is spinning, due to the blood loss. But Rey has no choice but to keep running.

She is soon at her limit and her body gives out. Rey crumbles to the burning sands, blood pouring out with every cough, her body shaking violently. With every bit of her strength, Rey continues to crawl forward despite the heated sand increasing her pain as it scratches against her open wounds.

“This is where you meet your end, monster.” The hulking creature and his henchmen quickly catch up with her as Rey struggles to sit up, covered in a mixture of blood and sand. If she had any strength left, she would have laughed at the irony. Who truly is the monster here? Her? Or them?

Rey curves herself into a ball, eyes closed tight, waiting for her death as they raise their weapons over her head, ready to strike at her. She hopes that it will be a quick death at least, so that she doesn’t have to suffer any longer.

The final strike never comes. As Rey is lying there helplessly, she doesn’t notice a tall shadow cast over her from behind. A pair of hands wraps around her, pulling her until her back meets with a hard chest. Wings cover her, the feathers soft against her skin. Rey can’t see anything except for the pitch black wings, but upon a closer look, tiny lights sparkle, like stars hidden among the night.

She is no longer covered in blood, no ugly bleeding wounds, no more pain. The unkind sun no longer scorches her from above nor the burning sands from beneath her feet. Instead the cool air of the night welcomes her gently. Soft petals caress her legs, easing her tension.

“They can never hurt you, Rey.” The person carrying her leans closer, whispering softly in her ear. His voice calms her; he speaks with such confidence and protectiveness that Rey feels entirely safe in his arms. “I will not let anything hurt you… not even in your dreams.”

“Who are you?” Rey tries to turn around, but his tight embrace prevents her from doing so. She soon gives up upon realizing that no matter how much she struggles, her strength in the end is no match for his, as those muscular arms safely secure her in place. Instead, she demands, “Let me see your face!”

“No. You can’t.”

“Why not?” Rey won’t give up, not until she gets her answers. There are so many things she wants to ask him. There’s a familiarity in him that she cannot explain. Why she can always feel his loneliness? Why is she always at ease whenever he’s with her? Who is he?

“I…don’t,” the man mumbles under his breath, so low that she can barely hear what he is saying, “I don’t deserve you, Rey. I will never deserve you. I am no better than those creatures that want to hurt you.”

“But you saved me. You’re different. You keep me safe.”

“That is my duty. I will always protect you. No matter what.” He softly kisses the top of her head, but at the same time, his lips barely touch her. “I will be watching over you, Rey. Always and always .But a monster does not deserve you.”

Rey awakens from her dream and she quickly surveys her surroundings with wide open eyes. Nothing is out of place as she lies on top of her bed in the middle of the night. 

But in front of her, one of the windows is open, allowing the starry lights of Netherworld to shine inside her humble bedroom; a window that she had made sure to close before bed.

Lying back down, she notices the empty side of her bed is strangely warm as if someone had been sleeping there and just now left. This doesn’t surprise her, it had been happening ever since she could remember, since before she was that young girl playing in Maz’s cantina. 

He comes to her every night, first to look after her and then to comfort her when she is lonely. Telling her the many stories that he knows, his face always hidden under a strange black mask that she has grown to hate.

After a series of twists and turns in her bed, Rey lets out a frustrated sigh. She had yet to see his face. This night was another failure. The distraction of her nightmares clouded her judgment. He saved her as usual. But, like always, before she could try to look at his face, he quickly disappeared. 

Maybe she will be lucky next time, she quietly thinks as she slowly falls back to sleep. 

Next time.

“Kylo.”


	3. The Song of Blood

Nowhere else, in any realm, do the stars shine brighter than in Netherworld. The gemstones of the night look down at the land with affection. Together with the decorated golds of the castle, they create a stunning illusion of millions of twinkling colors. The light penetrates inside a dimly lit room through an open door. Petals scooped high by the winds scatter across the white marble floor.

A woman lies on a massive red velvet couch nearby, her platinum blonde hair wrapping perfectly around her face. She wears a thin, almost transparent silver lace dress trimmed with gold feathers that does little to hide her perfect statuesque figure and smooth skin as white as snow. Her striking blue and stormy gray eyes are deeply immersed in pleasure and pain as the taller, broader man standing above her.

His red eyes bore straight into her with hunger and thirst as his lips redden with her blood. Phasma silently thinks the reddish color only makes his skin even paler, as she watches the droplets of blood make their way down his half-naked body, tracing unhurriedly down his muscular form.

Every month for the last twenty years, the Valkyrie Queen has enjoyed this game of mutual satisfaction. She gives the Dark King her blood, and in exchange he fulfills her unimaginable desires. She enjoys it very much, but she can’t deny that as the years continue to pass, his hunger only grows stronger, to the point that it cannot be quenched, even by her noble blood.

This hunger can only be sated by his chosen mate.

Phasma watches as he launches at her like an animal, his hand quickly grabs hold of hers to raise it over her head and keep it there with such power. He lets out an instinctual snarl as his sharp fangs penetrate the skin of her neck, drawing out the precious blood. A leisurely groan escapes from her full lips. There is no pain, just increasing pleasure.

Blood. Blood. Blood.

The blood of a Valkyrie should have been enough. Many creatures would do anything to get their hands on the magical scarlet liquid. Valkyrie blood is more valuable than that of the unicorn or even the phoenix. It should have extinguished the fire that burns over his body. But no matter how much he drinks, the fire only burns ever greater, continuing its torment over him.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees her. Her petite frame presses against him, skin to skin. With every breath he can smell her sweet scent as he traces his nose across her body. He can hear her screaming and begging beneath him as his wet tongue licks at her toned skin, tasting her, devouring her little pink mouth with his own.  
He wants to see her in all her glory as he brings her to the utmost pleasure, taste her tears as his fangs finally mark her as his. She will understand that she is his, no one else should matter, he wants to be the only one in her eyes. He wants to see his reflection in those shining eyes.

He wants to see her. To be with her now and always. The girl dressed in white belongs to the sun, he wants to touch her silky chestnut hair, release it from her usual little bun. He wants to hold her just as he does every night without her knowing, chasing away her nightmares. He wants to hear her calling his name. 

He wants to be lost in her eyes. Those bright amber eyes. Brighter than the sun.Gazing back at him.

He wants the girl.

“Kylo.”

He wants her.

“Kylo.”

He wants Rey.

“Kylo.”

Realization dawns on him as he releases the body beneath him and stumbles back, eyes wide in confusion, not caring about the dripping blood from his lips. His heartbeat races with every breath. Even now, he can still smell her scent that reminds him so much of the sun.

“So, my blood can no longer satisfy your thirst, Kylo Ren?” Phasma sits up from the couch, giving him one of her teasing smirks. The bite mark quickly disappears from her fair skin, as if it were never there in the first place.

“W…what?”

“Your mate is calling to you. Go to her.” Phasma casually walks past him to the open door, toward the gold balcony. Her hands are replaced by two massive wings that share a similar color to her hair.

“If we ever meet again, Dark King, I will remember to bring a gift.” She winks at him before taking flight, returning to the open sky, back to her kingdom and battlefields. His eyes follow her until she disappears into the horizon, before looking down at the vast flower field.

Alone.

He hears it. Her song. Their song.

Without hesitation, he lets instinct take him. A set of gigantic black wings take to the sky. He’s coming.

To her.

 

Twenty years ago, the old enchantress took Rey under her care when no one else would. The world was a cruel place for those born as a Halfling. Humans treated Halflings as monsters that needed to be slayed, while the High Fae saw them as the lesser ones, inferior to the bloodline of magic. 

Maz gave Rey a family, a home. She taught Rey how to read and write, how to fend for herself, how to control her power, the ever-changing magic and the unpredictable Alchemy. If not for the old witch, by now Rey would either be dead or wandering aimlessly in some dirty corner of the world.

Rey has loved the unchanging night of this wonderland ever since childhood, even after seeing the clear blue sky of the mortal realm or the spectacular sight of Aurea Silvarum. Only in the night, she finds protection. And the stars, they give her hope.

But above all, she loves most those dark eyes that are so sincere. Those eyes that have watched over her in sleep, from the depth of shadow. He thinks she doesn’t notice, but she does, she always does. She can feel his piercing eyes, like hot iron against her skin.

There were nights where the past would creep back to her, haunting her dreams. The crying face of her mother, the blurry faces of an angry mob, the cold stares of people passing by. Blood and pain. The bloody sword and crusted weapons, piercing through her flesh. 

She is always trying to run in those dreadful visions, while soaked in her own blood, weakening by the second. Those were the nights Maz could never help her. It was just Rey and her demons alone. She would have gone mad if not for him…The Knight…Her Knight.

The unseen man, always hiding his appearance in the dark, who lay beside her in their shared cold bed, holding her in his strong embrace, soothing away her fear and loneliness and guiding her to sleep. 

He had always been there with her ever since she could remember. Always, always there, close to her, but hidden. 

You know me…

She knows him. She always knows him. His presence lingers in her soul, his face carved into her dream. He is there, standing in a garden of roses. Dressed simply in black, the color brings out the pale complexion of his skin, but it could not rival the blackness of his wavy hair or his eyes. There are stories waiting to be told in the depths of those beautiful haunted eyes. 

Eyes that look so sad, but mesmerized, too. Eyes where cruelty and gentleness both exist, constantly in a battle for control. Eyes of a monster and a man. Of darkness and light.

Every time she tries to reach for him, to the man standing alone in her dream, covered by mist. How she wants to tell him how much he makes her feel, how he seized her heart with his glance and it now only beats for their joined rhythm, how his voice sounds, calming her most vicious storms. But just as she comes close enough to touch, he becomes nothing but a phantom of a passing memory.

“Rey.”

“Rey!” 

“REY!!!” 

She blinks and turns to look at her companions; her friends, Poe and Finn, who are sitting opposite her in the beautiful royal garden. The pair shared the same confusion, written all over their faces. But instead of replying, Rey simply stares back in silence.

Their eyes. Rey remembered Finn’s eyes used to be a warm chocolate brown that sparkled every time he laughed. While Poe’s hazel eyes used to shine so brightly. But now whenever she looks at Finn, she also finds a shining hazel in one of his eyes gazing back at her, just as she recognizes the familiar chocolate color in Poe’s.

It's the proof of their bonding, two bodies, one heart, one soul. 

Her heart beats faster at the thought that someone is waiting for her, a place where she belongs. That she is the world to this one special person. She feels her soul cry out in joy, singing a rhythm that is strangely familiar. The air around her becomes electrified as she hears the snapping continue around her.

“Rey?!” Finn frowns in unease upon seeing her blank eyes. “Is something wrong?”

Just as Finn is about to reach out toward her, Poe suddenly stops him. Standing, Poe makes his way around her, raises one of his hands over her face, covering her eyes.

“I need you to calm down, Rey. The mating bond is calling to you, I know. But I need you to relax.” Poe leans down by her ear as he instructs her. “Breathe in and out.”

“What’s wrong with her, Poe?” Finn looks completely baffled by what’s happening. 

“The bond is calling out to her. Just as it’s calling out to her mate. They’re yearning for one another…” Poe has a cheeky grin as he looks at Finn as he finishes his sentence, “…to consummate their bond.”

Poe eases up as Rey begins to relax. Her breathing returns to normal and only a few moments later, she falls asleep right in his arms.

“Oh,” was all Finn could say. Poe can't help but smile at his dumbstruck mate. He understands the pull of the powerful Bond once it reaches out. It used to drive him to the point of going rampant while being apart from Finn. No doubt, it would have the same power, if not more, over Rey.

“Oh, indeed.” Poe can’t hide his amusement. Her mate had been tormenting everyone in the palace for the past few years with all his built-up tension and now maybe things would be better. “Took them long enough. Anyway, we better leave…like right about now.”

“Poe! Are you insane?! We can’t just leave her here.” Finn looks around at the endless flower field, petals drifting in the air like thousands of glowing lights. This is the garden of the Master of Netherworld, Kylo Ren. No one should be here, except for those who live and work in the palace. 

“Love, look up.” Poe would never want to challenge his king, especially at this moment, when Kylo could see them as potential threats to his mate.

Finn did so, just in time to catch a figure with a set of large black wings heading toward them at great speed, tearing through the winds to get to the sleeping maiden. Even at such a distance, both of them can feel the heated gaze of the winged figure.

That fire burns because of her…and would likely get the pair in deep trouble once he gets closer.

“You’re right. We should leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter:D


	4. Burning Souls

Rey opens her eyes to be greeted by familiar stars as they shine upon her through the arched glass window, bathing her in their celestial light, the only light source in the dark room. She carefully sits up from a bed of roses.

Her chestnut hair has been let loose, crowned with a golden circlet encrusted with gems at her brow, holding aloft thin chains of pearls and gold that increase in length and complexity in the back, flawlessly wrapped around her head. Even stranger, Rey finds herself to be wearing a very luxurious gown that is unfamiliar.

The dress is pure white. Like stars.

The lace of the corset is encrusted with clear crystal and silvery flowers, revealing her back and chest. Mirrored gold gems are sewn throughout the appliqué, provoking the lustrous shimmering of the stars. Intricate details on the side form wing-like shapes. A layer of feathers cover her shoulders, connected by a string of pearls to the long loose sleeves that billow dramatically with layer upon layer of sheer material. Crystals fall from the corset onto the misty tulle skirt. The fabric is soft against her skin, cling to her every curve perfectly. The gown is beautiful; in fact, she feels beautiful wearing it.

“You are radiant.” There is that voice, the one she had heard so often in her dreams and at night, his name at the tip of her tongue. Oh, how she has yearned to hear him again and again. His gentle but controlled voice always overpowers her heart and soul. It makes her weak and trembling. Rey can feel the heat creep to her skin. Yes, she burns for him, just as he aches for her.

There, in front of her. In the dark, he kneels. Looking up at her as if she were a goddess, as if he were a blind man who gazes upon the sun for the first time in his life. Rey doesn’t need to see his eyes to know the burning flame of lust and desire he’s giving her because she knows, the same fire is in her eyes, too.

Behind him is placed a tall object that Rey guesses could be a large silver standing mirror.

“Where am I?” she quietly asks, feeling bold, trying to keep her voice under control. There is no doubt that she wants to be with him, but at the same time, she doesn’t want to be intimidated by his presence.

She can clearly hear his rumble of laughter. There is a movement she cannot make out, but she can see his tall figure rise to his full height, looking down at her, while keeping his distance at the same time.

“You are my guest”, he replies.

Slipping down from the bed, it takes her few more moments, trying to stand in her extravagant grown. His eyes follow her every movement.

“Let me see your face,” she demands.

He is reluctant to comply, Rey can feel it. He’s craving for her, his lust for her filling the air between them. But he is still, for some reason, unwilling to step out of the shadows. Rey quickly realizes why. He wants her, but he also doesn’t want to scare her. He’s afraid. After a few more moments of silence, she decides to speak up again.

“I know you. All this time, you’ve always been there, in my dreams. I saw you. You were there in the night, holding me close to you. You whisper in my ear until I fall asleep.”

“And I will continue to do so…if you allow me to,” he softly answers. She can make out a small smile gracing his face. She knows him.  
“You always hide yourself, no matter how much I want to look at your face.” Rey daringly takes a step forward. Looking up at the shadow of him.

“How could I ever dare to poison your brilliant sunlight with my night?” he asks bitterly, shame showing in his voice. “You’re so bright, your light shines so bright. It makes everything else look dull in comparison. So, perfect, Rey. I don’t want to taint you with my imperfections or my corrupted soul.”

“What if I want you to?” Rey steps closer to him, taking one of his hands and holding it up against her cheek, staring up at him, while his other arm makes its way around her waist to hold her in place, pulling her in close to completely lean on him. “I don’t need to be the light for anyone else. I want to shine for your eyes only.”

“Rey.” She loves to hear her name being called by his voice, the way he speaks her name as if it’s a sacred prayer. He holds her tight with both of his hands, almost carrying her as they step toward the starlight together.

And now she is finally able to look at his handsome face. Rey can’t help but touch him with her much smaller hands, tracing every line that makes up his statue-like face, long wavy pitch black hair that feels so good against her hand. 

And his eyes.

Those familiar eyes that have haunted her forever, those black soulful eyes that are able to see through her soul, so mesmerizing. Every part of him is like a perfect work of art. Those oh-so-kissable lips; Rey reaches up to connect her own with his, sealing in their kiss. She melts into his embrace as their souls welcome the missing piece that they have longed for. The promise of future. Emotions that cannot be voiced into words. 

“The dress fits you seamlessly, Rey.” He carefully lets her down from his hold as he elegantly circles around to stand behind her.

Guiding her toward the mirror, allowing them the chance to appreciate every detail of the white dress that only helps to heighten Rey’s natural beauty. His eyes darken with desire as he stares at her through the reflection.

“But you’ll look even better without it.” He works his elegant fingers around her dress, untying all the knots that fasten it, slowly and sensually. His hot breath fuels her burning skin, their eyes locked through the looking glass.  
Soon enough, the dress is unclasped, falling to her feet, showing the toned soft skin of her bare body. His hand links to hers in a tight grip, their hands slowly wrapping over her chest and abdomen, caressing her breast, toying with her sensitive skin.

He gradually plants kisses over her neck, making his way to her collarbone and back. His hands leave hers, moving down to hold her waist as he places kisses down her spine, taking in her taste and scent for his own pleasure. Rey quietly lets out a series of leisurely gasps, her legs are shaken by the sensations. Seeing herself in the mirror turns her on even more, blood is rushing to her face, lust and pleasure taking over her bright brown eyes, head leaning back as the moans escape from her little mouth. In his arms, she is lost.

“Rey, say my name.” His eyes find hers in the shower of kisses, consume her in their shared flame. Her own heart bursts with excitement, finally she can belong to him.

“Kylo.”

“Again.”

“Kylo.”

“Again.”

“Kylo.”

He could live just with hearing Rey calling his name as if it were the only thing that matters in the entire world. For he knows she truly trusts him, trusts him enough to be with him. In one swift move, he has her clinging to him as he cradles her in his strong arms. They share a quick look at one another before Kylo sweeps her off her feet, carrying her to the bed of roses before putting a very naked Rey on it.

He watches as her brunette hair spreads out across the pillows, her skin shining against the flowers that glitter gold and pearl white. She waits for him with those big brown eyes, begs him to join her. She has no idea how tempting she looks right now and how he wants her. She is his temptation. His strength and his weakness all made into one being.

Kylo quickly discards his troublesome clothing before joining her on the bed. He takes his time, crawls up to her on all fours, his black eyes totally captivate her bright amber ones. Rey gives him a teasing smirk as she crooks a finger to coax him closer.

His movement gracefully mirrors that of a predator stalking its prey. He doesn’t stop until they are face to face, his hands on either side of hers. They are so close to each other that Rey can hear the beating of his heart, can feel his breath over her skin.

Kylo tilts his head down slightly, enough for his lips to brush lightly against her pink heart-shaped ones before pulling back to look at her face. His eyes are searching for her. He lays a kiss to both her eyes and her nose before returning to those delectable lips.

The kiss is gentle at first as Kylo takes in her addictive flavor, her enticing scent, something that is distinctly just Rey. He is completely obsessed with it. Their kiss becomes more urgent and passionate as Kylo demands more, his tongue explores her mouth relentlessly, taking whatever he wants, every inch, every corner of her mouth. He kisses her hungrily, brutal and persistent as she returns the favor by kissing him with the same forceful passion.

By the time he breaks their kiss, Rey is out of breath, her face flushed red, eyes half closed, gazing back at him. Kylo gives her a small smile before moving down to her neck, nibbling on her hard enough to leave bruises. Taking in her happy sighs. He wants her to carry his mark. She belongs to him. Only him. No one will ever dare to come close to her again.

She’s mine. Mine.

Casting her one quick glance, without warning, Kylo sinks his fangs onto her, drinking in her sweet, sweet blood. It feels so good, like rain washing over a dying desert, bringing life back to the land. The knowledge of having her blood all to himself turns him on greatly as he pushes deeper, drawing more. His hands tightly grip her small shoulders, holding her in place as he continues his feeding.

Rey can’t help but sob and whimper under his strong hold. She feels no pain, just a sense of satisfaction and wholeness. Her blood will flow inside his veins now and forever. Beside her, Kylo lets out an animalistic growl, the monster is fully unleashed from its cage.

With a mouthful of her blood, he begins dripping it down to her chest, before stopping at her hardened nipple. Kylo looks up into her eyes as he softly licks it, letting the blood drops fall onto her skin, before finally covering her breast with his mouth. Sucking on it as much as he wants before moving to the other one, with as much passion. His breath chills the damp skin of her breasts. 

Her tanned skin is soon covered in crimson as Kylo continues to paint her. He trails the blood to her abdomen, taking in her intoxicating scent. He takes pride in the red blood tainting his marble-like body where they touch. Satisfied with his work, he turns to attack her clit, licking the sensitive bud.

“K…Kylo…Oh…Kylo...” Her hands cling to his hair as his tongue makes its way inside her, all hot and wet as Kylo focuses on exploring every bit of her flesh. Her breath stutters, coming faster and faster, her heart paces hard and her body tenses up at the pleasure he is giving her. His tongue continues to challenge her until he coaxes her to her first orgasm. A wave of lust washes over her entire body.

“So good,” she groans, just as Kylo moves up, staring down at her with the eyes of a beast. He kisses her passionately, letting Rey taste her own blood and her pleasure made physical. 

Kylo snarls as he helps her to sit up along with him. He uses his nail to make a clean cut across his chest. As the warm blood seeps out, he silently looks down at her, waiting.

Rey doesn’t waste a second, she starts kissing his muscular abdomen before moving up to the cut, licking and sucking, taking in as much of his blood as possible. Kylo leans back, pleased. One of his hands holds onto her waist while the other rubs her scalp, working his way through her hair, distracting her. The pair stay like that for a couple of minutes, before his free hand hikes her thighs up to her body, the other continuing to keep her close to his bleeding chest.

She is feeding on his blood when she suddenly feels his hard member inside her with just one stroke. Instinctively she wants to pull back, but his hand prevents her from doing so, instead she loudly cries out into his bloody chest.

Kylo thrusts slowly into her warm, wet cunt before laying her back down so that he is kneeling between her legs, nudging her thighs up to wrap around his hips. Rey curls her arms around his broad shoulders, fingers slipping through his sweaty hair as he pounds into her in a maddening rhythm. Their lips meet in a ferocious storm of passion and lust, Rey uncaring if his fangs cut her lips. Her world now contains no worry, no thoughts, nothing but the man above her. 

His thrusts become faster and faster, with every thrust he comes closer to her, physically and spiritually. Soon, the room is only filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their loud groans of pleasure. The air smells of sweat and sex. They are long past the point of making love, this is two animals in rut. And both are enjoying it far too much.

Rey can feel his large, hard member inside her, edging her orgasm repeatedly with every powerful thrust. His hands busily strum and pluck her nipples until they are hurt and sore. Her inner walls are greedily squeezing and milking him as they are coming to an end. With few more thrusts, he comes with a growl while yelling her name, again and again. Pumping his seed into her welcoming womb, likely impregnating her then and there. 

They lie there, spent. Each trying to calm down after such wild coupling. Staring into the eyes of the other. His eyes are changing; once completely night-black, now a little sun dawns in his right eye. Her soul becomes his possession. Just as Rey now has her own little night sky in her left eye, as his heart joins her own. Two bodies, one soul, one heart.

Kylo positions them so that she lays comfortably in his embrace, his black wings spread around to cocoon her, to keep her warm and safe. His fingers stroke along her arm and back while he presses his lips to her forehead, pouring his love out to her.

“I’m all yours,” he says softly as he kisses her head, pulling her tightly against his chest. “Forever and ever.”

This feels right. Even better than all the nights that they had shared together, unable to see one another’s face. She snuggles closer to him, happily, before letting the power of Morpheus claim her.

Kylo lovingly strokes her long brown hair before placing one last kiss to her forehead. A promise of devotion.

“Sweet Rey,” he whispers, before he too falls asleep beside her.

My Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's completed, finally
> 
> So this is what Rey's dress would looks like: https://www.fireflypathbridal.com/?lightbox=dataItem-iiqudyi23
> 
> Feels free to tell me what you think:)


End file.
